Naughty or Nice
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: Sometimes you can realize that you have more in common with a person than you ever thought possible. And sometimes, it pays to act on that instinct. Everything that Larissa Starhaven heard about her guild mates Natsu and Gray seemed to pull her heart towards them. But who should she choose? Well that's simple; why choose just one when she could have both.
1. Ready for Love

**A/N:** So, this is a yummy/naughty little one-shot involving my Fairy Tail OC and my two favorite boys…talking about Natsu and Gray! I have mentioned that I have a particular weakness for Gray, but my heart also has a soft spot for the hot Dragon Slayer as well (pun intended) So I had a little scene running through my mind to incorporate all three for a fun little episode to play out in my mind.

WARNING: Contains adult situations (a couple of times) Don't like that kind of stuff, this story is NOT for you…turn back now. If you like, well then by all means please continue and let me know what you think. I Ship Gratsu Hard Core and have a few other stories I'm working on getting posted.

Disclaimer: I do not any rights to any Fairy Tail references nor do I profit from this. Enjoy!

 **Ready for Love**

 **Natsu, Gray & Larissa**

"Whoa! What're you doing?"

Larissa had been attempting to put another brick along the wall they were adding to the guildhall, when she felt the sudden warm grasp of someone grabbing her wrist and tugging her towards one of the storage units off to the side. A mischievous chuckle was all she seemed to get as a response. He continued to pull her forward until they reached the furthest one from the construction site, pulling her in quickly behind him.

"Natsu…" Larissa huffed as she felt him finally let loose her wrist, but still said nothing. She turned to leave only to see that there was another body now in the shed. He had shut the door and was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his bare chest, a smirk plastered on his face. "What the heck?" she murmured under her breath.

His icy blue eyes seemed to smirk as much as his face, and when Larissa stared at him in disbelief, he only lifted a hand and motioned for the other person in the shed to come closer. She felt a knot starting to form in her stomach as she took in the situation around her. Gray flipped on the small switch near the door with one hand, flooding the small space with a soft dimness as his other made a make-shift lock from ice around the handle of the door.

"Alright Gray, what did Mirajane say to you?" Larissa asked, secretly cursing herself for letting the friendly wizard get her tipsy and ask her a series of intimate questions the night before. She vowed right then that she was never drinking with Cana again.

He smiled. "Oh, I think you know exactly what she told me" Gray said staring at Larissa "And Natsu as well"

"I'm going to have a long, sober talk with her about 'secrets' later tonight" She felt as embarrassment rose over her cheeks.

Gray lifted his eyes, and Larissa knew why with that singular glance. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she felt the warmth of breath tickle the nape of her neck. "I think that'd be rather pointless now Larissa" Natsu breathed against her neck as she shivered in his arms.

A shudder ran through her spine and she closed her eyes, her body instantly losing most of the tension she had gained from the weeks of working on building the new guild. Her breath quickened and escaped her lips as a shudder. His warm lips dusted the smooth skin of her neck, before kissing softly.

In a breathy whisper, she asked the biggest question that has sat in the back of her mind since arriving at the guild only a short time ago. "Why me and why is this happening now?"

She tried to nudge Natsu away as he continued to kiss her neck, her mind was buzzing and her heart pounding loudly, but she still needed a clear answer. Gray answered as her eyes opened with a dazed look in them, swimming with the questions. "We decided you need to take a break from work and relax" She tilted her head to the side as Natsu continued to pepper her neck with soft kisses as she watched through hazy eyes as Gray stepped closer to her.

She heard her breathing hitch. "I don't see how Natsu holding me to him while he -" she was shocked when a moan slipped past her lips. "While he melts my legs into quivering puddles, is helping me to relax" He was suckling gently on her neck and humming soft near her ear. She gasped for a breath, trying to clear the haze forming. Somewhere in the fog she could make out that they had planned this, obviously. But Natsu's lips were turning her body into a volcano and making it quite difficult for her mind to focus.

Larissa inhaled sharply and released it through her nose. She watched as Gray locked eyes with her. Her mind tried to draw focus to the Ice Mage in front of her, yet the Dragon Slayer had an impossibly sinful mouth. His lips were perfect and seemed to find all the right spots. Just kissing her neck had her melting on the inside. Then she felt the coolness of lips pressed against hers and closed her eyes once more. Under the slow attention of Natsu's mouth on her neck and Gray now kissing her mouth, Larissa found herself becoming weaker as her knees buckled and she nearly collapsed.

Her hips felt the jolt of another pair of hands as Gray reached out quickly to hold her up. The warmth of Natsu's already waiting hands seemed to radiate with a little more heat, only fueling her need for touch further. She opened her mouth to Gray and felt as the tip of his tongue brushed lightly against the roof of her mouth, a new experience she was not expecting and a soft gasp left her throat. The taste was almost minty mixed with fresh snowflakes. She hummed into the kiss as it seemed the rest of her body was now catching up to her lips, finally lifting her arms and wrapping them around Gray's neck, tangling her fingers in the dark hair of his scalp.

Natsu and Gray had decided that they would share her after hearing all the exquisite details from Mirajane earlier that day. No competition between the two, as most of their days would go. Larissa meant too much for that.

She pulled her face back from Gray's and smiled softly. "Um, is there any particular reason why I'm still standing?" she asked as her knees thumped together occasionally.

This earned her ears a throaty chuckle from both males. Gray stepped back and watched as Natsu easily slid his hand under her knees and carefully lifted her. The Ice-make wizard stepped around the both of them and moved a few crates of supplies to the floor before sitting on a pile of sheets and linens used for placing down before painting. These ones were new and not yet tainted in paint,mud or cement. He watched as Natsu leaned his face over hers, placing a few soft kisses on her lips before setting her down in Gray's lap. He pulled her to his chest, shackling his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into the back of her neck.

"Now, you know where all of this is leading, right?" Natsu asked, stroking a finger softly down her cheek.

Larissa was hazed over with pleasure, but not so much that she was completely lost. She lifted her face towards Natsu, eyelashes fluttering dreamily. She had thought about this so many times before. The fact that it was both of them at the same time was the most shocking thing to her right now. "Yes, and it's what I want"

"You're sure?" Gray asked, lifting his mouth from her neck.

Larissa leaned back into Gray, running her hands along his arms around her waist. "I know that I spilled more than just a little wine last night, and I don't know how many people in the guild heard of my gushing about the two of you, but obviously something convinced you both to let me into your worlds. Isn't that why we are all sitting in here?"

She knew that Natsu and Gray had a pretty private relationship, only a few in the guild actually knew of what went on behind closed doors. Erza being one of them. She had sat next to Larissa eating her second slice of strawberry cake and asked why the dark brunette Dream wizard was looking so gloom. It was only after her confessions that Erza had smirked and told her that all hope was not lost, Gray and Natsu had been talking about her while they were on missions. Larissa had gaped at the great Titania while Mira filled her tankard once more. And so…this is where that conversation had lead.

"I just have one request" Larissa spoke softly into the dim room. "Go easy. I'm not really ready for any of that rough stuff yet"

For a moment, the room was silent as they exchanged looks. Finally the response wasn't that of a verbal one. Natsu placed both hands on either side of her shoulders, tugging her towards him, and she felt Gray continued to plant kisses on the back of her neck, that perfect mouth caught hers. She felt Natsu taste every crevice of her mouth, kissing her until she was breathless. Still, he continued to kiss her until he knew they could no longer just separate for more than a few seconds of air, showing her his promise.

Meanwhile, Gray had been moving along the back of her neck. He elicited a soft gasp of pleasure from her as his teeth gently scraped at the sensitive spot just under her ear.

Gasps turned into moans when Natsu's warm hands cupped the weight of her breasts in his palms, thumbs brushing light over her shirt as her nipples began to perk from the excited pleasure, and sending tiny shocks through her body. Gray slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, giving it a quick tug, clearly telling Natsu to help him remove the annoying article. Natsu replaced Gray's hands and watched as Larissa lifted her arms upwards, breaking their kiss in the process as he tugged the material over her head and tossed it to the side. Gray made fast work of unclasping her bra and she held her arms still as Natsu pulled that off as well and tossed it towards her shirt.

She let her head fall back onto Gray as Natsu wrapped his lips around the swell of one of her breasts, running her hands through his pink locks as a throaty moan was released from her mouth. She couldn't say that she fully understood where her body and mind were leading her; only that right now she was in heaven. When Gray reached a hand around and took hold of her other breast, she knew she was lost. Wandering in a haven swirled with Fire and Ice.

Cards on the table, Larissa wasn't as innocent as looks appeared. Sure, she'd had relationships that had ended in situations like such, never two at once. But it was her mind that ran with wild fantasies involving two of the strongest and best known wizards of Fairy Tail. Since the day she had met Gray Fullbuster and been introduced to, at the time, the 'flame brain' Natsu Dragneel, her mind and a few notebooks had been filled with dirty ideas and lust-filled thoughts.

She tilted her head and let Gray taste the smooth flesh of her throat, placing his lips right over the spot where her pulse was beating fast and strong. Her mind couldn't decide who was better with his mouth; Natsu or Gray. Either way, at this rate she wasn't going to last.

Finally managing a few breaths, she spoke what her mind was screaming. "Wow, are you two trying to give me a heart attack?"

Gray nudged his nose against her ear and whispered "Relax sweetheart"

Larissa gasped as his thumb rubbed over her perk nub "I can't exactly relax while you two are-" She was cut off as Natsu moved to take possession of her mouth once more, sliding his tongue into her warm cavern and relishing in the pleasurable moan that escaped. Gray tried not to laugh as he watched her begin to melt once more.

Natsu spoke against her parted lips "Larissa, let us help you relax in our own way" He nipped at her lower lip lightly and watched as she nodded a few times.

Gray leaned forward and scraped her pulse gently with his teeth before licking the flesh and pulling her body onto his as he laid his body down more. Natsu kissed down her chest and body as she lowered. His tongue dipped into the well of her navel as he tugged on her pants, making her shiver more. She lifted her body, allowing him to hook his thumbs into her panties and slide them down as well. She knew that Natsu was standing in front of her, seeing her naked form, though it was Gray who took the task of seeking her heat. His hand slid gently down her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He rested at her inner thigh, silently waiting permission.

His response for the wait was in the form of an impatient moan. Natsu moved over to sit beside them and was watching the pleasurable responses passing over Larissa's face as Gray moved his hand over her core. She gasped audibly when one finger slid into her entrance, and her hips lifted as she squirmed in an attempt to get more friction. Gray added a second digit and began to pump them a little faster, earning another moan of approval. Each thrust went in a little deeper before he added a third finger; he knew this would be her limit as she whimpered from the slight discomfort. He was trying his best to stretch her and please her as well.

"Ahh, Gray…" She gasped as her eyes squeezed shut and she felt a spring beginning to coil tight beneath her navel.

Gray smiled slyly and thrust his fingers into her center at a quicker pace. The muscles of her core were tightening around his fingers, signaling her climax. Larissa opened her mouth and gasped for air as she felt her body begin to lift. She reached a hand out and was glad to feel the clasp of warm fingers around hers.

"That's it sweetheart" Gray whispered as he continued his ministrations.

Her back arched as she began to scream, but covered her mouth with her free hand, suddenly remembering that they were in a public area and not too far from where other members were working on the guild. Her hand was lifted and replaced by warm lips crushing over hers and muffling her moans as she reached her peak and drifted over the edge, seeing only the flash of white behind her eyelids.

As she steadied her breathing and felt Gray's hand move from her center, she opened her eyes to see Natsu gazing down at her, brushing a few strands of her dark hair from her damp forehead. She smiled and felt him squeeze her hand in his. She felt her body shift as Gray gently lifted her head and replaced his lap with a pile of folded fabric. He seated himself on the other side of her and looked on as he watched Natsu move down to place himself between her shivering thighs.

His mouth moved straight to her core, sucking quickly on the bundle of nerves at her womanhood. Larissa immediately began to writhe around, still tingling from her high. Her head tipped back and she let loose of series of throaty moans, no longer caring if anyone heard. Her body was an inferno right now and she couldn't hold back. She felt her heart beat erratically in her chest as his tongue slowly stroked her entrance. When Gray leaned and took one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth, she nearly screamed out, clamping her mouth shut and whimpering moans instead.

"We want to hear those sexy noises" Gray said, reaching up and stroking a finger down her face.

"Bu-but the guild…" She stuttered as Natsu continued to attack her core with his tongue.

"Will deal with us" Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu grabbed hold of her hips, stilling her wiggling and sucked hard at the nerve happy button of her core. She gasped loudly and felt as his hot tongue moved in a faster manner. Her hands flew forward and grabbed for his head, twisting her fingers in the soft locks as she floated. Natsu was licking her in a torturous fashion; tasting, teasing. And she was loving every second of it. His tongue hit just the right spot, causing her body to jerk and writhe, a loud moan ripping from her throat. He focused on hitting that same spot. When he felt her body lift once more, he moved his face away and replaced his thumb, stroking the nub quickly as he watched her ride out her second orgasm.

Now she was slick and her body loosened up. Larissa lay there, lost on a cloud as she focused on her breathing. When she opened her eyes, the room was still foggy, but she managed to sit up enough to see both males standing in front of her. Gray was already in just his boxers and Natsu was removing his sacred white scarf, hanging it carefully on a peg on the wall. She watched as he continued to strip until he was just in his boxer shorts.

"Who do you want first?"

"Huh?" She had been staring at both of them, drinking in the image before her, that her mind only heard a mumble.

Natsu chuckled before he repeated his question. "We're not going to take you at the same time, so who do you want first?"

Larissa ran a hand through her hair and blew out a slow breath. That was only an appetizer of what was to come?! Her thoughts were reeling with possibilities as she looked between the two. "I'd ask who was gentler, but I've heard stories of how you're both either super rough or sweetly compassionate"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other slowly, hearing as Larissa laughed to herself. "Just who have you been talking to?" Natsu turned to look at her.

"Just people" Larissa said with a shrug. "Lucy has a whole chapter dedicated to the guild fantasies about you two. I might have to convince her let me read them for some ideas" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Gray shook his head with a smile as Natsu chuckled. "I don't know" Larissa said, looking between the two. "You guys pick"

Again Gray and Natsu looked at each other, and with silent knowing Natsu nodded once before stepping to the side. Gray had been the first to make her climax, so might as well keep with the pattern. Natsu stepped to the side and stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait" Larissa said, tugging him towards her. Natsu let himself be pulled forward and stood still as her hands reached out and began to tug the only piece of clothing he was still wearing, releasing his half flaccid member. He groaned softly as he lifted his feet and stepped from the black colored boxer shorts, kicking them to the side. "Now your turn" She said with a smirk, watching as Gray moved closer to her and Natsu sank down next to her side.

With the same movements, she pulled the blue boxers from Gray's hips and watched as his manhood sprang forward. She waited for him to discard the material before wrapping her hand around the organ and giving it a few slow tugs, enjoying the grunts and groans that were starting to form on Gray's lips. She watched his eyes close as his face contorted in pleasure, waiting for him to become fully erect, which only took a few more strokes. Larissa released her hold on Gray and scooted her body, lying back down and willingly opening herself to him.

Gray placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to slip in, leaning to brace himself on his arms as he moved his knees to either side of her hips. She began to whimper and his lips covered hers, pushing himself forward. Her cry was swallowed by his mouth as he surged forward, fully seating himself within her. He stilled, letting her adjust to his thickness, holding his breath as he fought not to thrust into her right then. She buried her face into his neck, biting her bottom lip as she relaxed. He was a lot bigger than she had thought. With a nod she whispered for him to move.

She felt her body tremble and let out a whimper as his girth was extracted almost fully from her before being thrust in once more. Larissa let her head tip back as the moves became more enjoyable and she was surprised when Natsu reached over and began to brush her hair from her face. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Gray's waist, pulling him into her more as she moaned his name. He smiled as he bent to capture her lips with his and his thrusting quickened. Each stroke harder and deeper than the last, but still careful enough to not hurt the woman beneath him. Larissa moved her hands, clinging to his slick shoulders as her mouth fell open and she panted, clearly forgetting where they were at the moment. Her back arched and she moaned "Mmm…faster…"

Gray snapped his hips, earning a much louder moan. She bit her bottom lip; there was still a possibility of being caught and right now everything felt too good to stop. The sensations filling her body were unearthly. Gray seemed to fit perfect and was stroking every right part of her tight channel. It felt amazing!

"Gray…" His name was only a soft mewl, sounding much more like begging in her mind. She opened her eyes and watched him gaze down at her, his face was flushed and beads of sweat were starting to form along his hairline.

Larissa felt the familiar pull of her climax building in her stomach as she panted faster and whimpered with each deep thrust. The heat was mounting and coming fast. She placed a hand at the nape of Gray's neck, bringing his lips to hers and moaning his name into his mouth. Gray felt his own climax as her walls squeezed around him and he sped his pace, joining her moans as he saw stars flood his eyelids. He nearly collapsed, feeling his arms give, and was thankful when Natsu's hand was setting on his chest, keeping him from crushing Larissa.

Lights still flashed behind her eyes, colors that nearly blinded her and she dare not open them. She felt her arms slip from Gray's body and flop to her sides as he slowly pulled out and moved from her. When she blinked a few times and stared into the real world once more, she found Natsu hovering over her and waiting patiently. His hand stroked his own member a few times as he watched her face. She nodded once and felt his hands grip her hips before he immediately filled her.

She turned her head with a gasp. Natsu was huge! Even after being with Gray, it still hurt a little and she had to place her hands on his chest, letting him know she needed a minute. Gray lay next to her, eyes shut as he fully relaxed from his high.

"His 'little dragon' is a bit much to take at first" He said with chuckle.

Larissa blew out a breath a turned her face towards Natsu, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and nodding once more. She was relieved that he was moving at a slower pace, giving her body time to stretch a bit more. She ran her hands through his hair, locking eyes with him as she watched him control his breathing with each thrust. She pulled him closer to her face, feeling his hands leave her hips and settle next to her head. She kissed him hard, and then began placing kisses down his neck with each thrust. When she reached the scar that ran down the side of his neck, she kissed it a few times, loving the whimpering moans coming from Natsu. She bit light into the flesh and felt Natsu snap his hips down into her and a throaty growl rolled from his lips.

She pressed her mouth into his neck to muffle her cries as Natsu began to move faster. She was already slick and hot, and it was clear that Natsu had been ready for her. Her head tipped back as her mouth fell open and Natsu pressed his over hers, claiming her once more. Tasting her without reservation and without worry of consequence. He swallowed a moan from her mouth and couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Natsu asked through the smirk.

Larissa nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. She was afraid that if she tried to speak, it would only come out as a squeak. Gray looked over and smiled. Their plan had succeeded. She had no idea of all the secret fantasies they had discussed about being intimate with the mysterious Dream Wizard. They knew there was no competition when it came to who liked her more.

"Natsu…" His name was a mewl on her lips "Harder"

He stopped any further begging by kissing her, one of heat and possession. His pace quickened as his thrusts became rougher. Larissa felt as her whole body shifted and moved with each deep thrust. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out, even though she was really enjoying herself. A long moan escaped her lips as she moved her arms behind Natsu and dug her nails along his skin, earning a growling hiss from the Slayer. Heat was building in her core once more. Coiling and creating a delicious pressure. The more Natsu moved into her, the hotter her body became. He buried himself to the hilt every time, slamming into her until she was crying out.

"Natsu!" Larissa reached for him and crushed his face against hers, moaning as her insides sprang and the feeling of heat washed over once more, filling her vision with flashes of colors. She listened to the sweet sound of her name on his lips as Natsu came and rode his orgasm out.

Larissa felt him still and placed both hands on his chest, catching him from collapsing on her. She felt as he slid out before she gently rolled him to her other side and watched as he tucked his arms into his chest, trying to steady his breathing. She turned to roll on her side, lying between the two males and felt as Gray moved to lie skin-to-skin with her from behind, tucking an arm around her waist.

He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose. "How do you feel?"

She lifted her head and waited for Natsu to slide over so she could lie on his chest before she yawned and answered him, snuggling her body between the two of them. "Tired, but satisfied"

"Ya know" Natsu spoke as he stroked a hand through her hair "I wouldn't mind doing that again"

Larissa opened her eyes and stared at the pink hair slayer with shock "Not right now!"

Both males started to chuckle.

"Well of course not, we're all pretty spent" Natsu grinned "I'm just sayin', I like this set-up" he winked over at Gray.

"Me too" Gray replied, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Larissa tried to stifle another yawn as she placed her head back on Natsu's chest "Oh, you two…" she mumbled before smiling and closing her eyes. She felt one of Gray's arms move to wrap around Natsu as well and she quickly slipped into an exhausted world of dreams.

Gray lifted his head and spoke softly over her head. "I think we shouldn't've enjoyed that so much.

Natsu frowned at his comment "And why not?"

"Because." Gray said with a chuckle "If we keep this up, none of our missions will ever get finished"

Natsu chuckled and settled himself down beside Larissa, listening to her deep breathing as Gray laughed softly as well. Things were defiantly going to be different. He'd have to remember to thank Erza later for tipping them off on the conversation Larissa had shared with her. He felt Gray squeeze his fingers once before he too closed his eyes and drifted into the dream realm with his dear friends.

For the next several hours, the shed remained frozen shut while three Fairy Tail wizards slept soundlessly, oblivious to all other commotions of the world outside.


	2. Two for One

A/N: Yay more smut! Also, these don't follow any particular order like some of my other series. They are just random mixes of dirty fantasies played out on the page. I have another story that introduces my OC and how she came to join Fairy Tail, but it's a rather long one that I'm still working on. Thought I'd throw in some porn beforehand.

WARNING: Needless to say, if you've made it this far, you should know what you're getting yourself into!

Also, I do not own any rights to any Fairy Tail characters nor do I profit from writing this, it's all for a good read. Enjoy!

 **Two for One**

 **Gray, Natsu & Larissa**

Larissa Starhaven had full intentions of relaxing after a long day of training with some of the newer members of the guild. All she wanted now was a long, hot bubble bath, a cup of herbal tea and to tuck in with a book for the night while her exceed Hope slept at her feet.

So when she turned the key and pushed the door open to her usually empty apartment, her eyes fell on a sight of shock. She couldn't remember or register at first the scene she walked in on. All she could see was hips on hips, lips against lips, gasping grunts and hands…in rather inappropriate places. But she stood in shock and dared not say anything or make any movement. Why? Because Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were making out in the middle of her bed.

They didn't even seem to notice her standing there, which was both a good and bad thing. However, things were quickly escalating. Clothing was ripped and thrown in all directions as Natsu trailed kisses down Gray's perfectly ripped stomach until he reached that inevitable destination between his legs.

Larissa watched with wide eyes and mouth agape as Natsu began to tease Gray's quickly hardening member with his tongue and teeth, which elicited impatient moans and groans from the raven haired mage. This was seriously turning her on, as much as she hated to admit it. But what was actually running through her mind was the fact that the rumors floating around the guild about Gray and Natsu being secret lovers seemed to be true.

"Larissa"

She looked up at hearing Gray's voice. It oozed with amusement rather than shock or embarrassment. Apparently it was Natsu's job to be shocked, because he quickly pulled away from Gray and turned around to face the doorway in which Larissa stood.

"I-I um…holy hell I knew it!" Was the only thing she could manage as she pushed the door closed behind her.

They both just gave her weird looks.

"You guys really are gay" Larissa stated, stepping into the apartment and dropping her keys onto the wooden coffee table. "No wonder Gray hardly ever wears a shirt on any jobs anymore and Natsu seems to have chilled out on the fighting and you guys are…"

"Larissa" Natsu said with a chuckle "We're not gay, we're bisexual"

"always so…Huh?" She looked at them incredulously.

Natsu gave Gray a glare. "You know she's gonna tell the others now, especially Lucy"

"Maybe not if we bribe her" Gray said with a smug grin.

Larissa had to cover her mouth to hide the shocked gasp, because hell yes that's exactly what her mind was racing towards at the sight of them. And no doubt that's what they had intended, being as they were in HER apartment after all.

Natsu thoughtfully considered the situation. It was true that he had liked Larissa for some time now, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Gray joining in, now that he could finally claim her for his own. He didn't have much more time to think or protest, because Larissa was already moving towards the bed, a wide smirk planted on her face.

"Strip" Gray motioned and pointed at her still moving frame.

"Easy enough for you to do" she said with a sly grin, but obliged to his command. She slowly began to peel off her boots, fully aware of the two sets of eyes raking over her body, observing every inch of skin as she tugged her shirt over her head revealing the star pattern on the cups of her bra. She tucked her thumbs into the top of her skirt and began to wiggle her hips in slow circles back and forth as she slid the fabric down. The expressions on their faces were priceless. She tried not the laugh as she figured they were staring at the matching panties she had on underneath.

Surely one would think that the excruciatingly slow pace of stripping would have their hormones going insane in a way that would have them trying to rip the clothes off themselves, but it was only turning Gray and Natsu on even more. The subtle, slow reveling of her creamy skin was making them harder than they thought possible, and it was getting past the point of ravishing. Like hell they wanted to share her anymore.

Clad in only a bra and panties, Larissa reached a hand around her back, flipping her long, dark curls over one shoulder as she let the fabric come loose around her arms before falling forward and onto the floor. Deciding to have a little more fun, she slid her thumbnails under either side of her panties, tugging outward in a teasing manner, before Gray flashed her a warning look that said 'take it off and get over here' and she grinned, sliding the material off casually and stepping out of them.

Gray held out a hand and the look in his eyes told her not to mess around anymore. Of course, Larissa didn't really feel like fooling around, she just wanted them. So she moved quickly, taking his hand and letting him pull her the rest of the way. It felt like only a second later that she was pinned across the bed and a pair of heated lips were furiously attacking her own. Her hands wound around Gray's neck as she felt another pair of lips on her shoulder, biting a sucking firmly but with no intent to harm.

She gasped against Gray's lips as the heat of Natsu's mouth around her shoulder and a pair of hands cupped both her breasts, pinching light on her nipples. She arched her back and let out a small sigh.

All at once, perhaps because he wanted to establish dominance, Gray forced his tongue into her mouth. From there, she was hit with two tastes; one was sweet the other was smoky. Since the two had just been making out she assumed it was both of their tastes. Larissa fully intended on replying to the kiss when she had to pull back with a gasp of shock. Natsu had suddenly sunk his canines shallowly into the flesh of her neck, drawing blood and a stinging sensation of pain. But the moment his tongue flicked gently over the wound, it was soothed.

When Gray noticed what Natsu had done, he threw him a glare. His mouth opened to scold the Dragon Slayer, but Larissa pulled him back into a kiss first. She didn't need issues on who was claiming her, she wanted sex. Gray seemed to feel similar, because he quickly forgot about the protest. Kissing went back to normal. Larissa gasped into Gray's mouth as Natsu's heated mouth captured one of her nipples. As his tongue began to swirl around the perk pink bud, she arched her back and moaned, giving her hips a hard thrust. Gray growled as his chest bumped into pink hair which only made Larissa laugh. She'd been expecting Natsu's spiked hair to impale Gray's chest or scratch him even. When she laughed again, both men gave her weird looks once again.

"Natsu's hair" she said with a smile, pointing to the pink spikes. She watched as Natsu smiled in amusement, reaching for one of her hands and placing it on his head. She ran her hand through his amazingly soft hair, it felt like silk. After a few moments of this, Gray got bored and began to kiss and nip at the side of her neck that Natsu hadn't bit.

Natsu kissed her mouth soft before starting a trail of kisses down her body, leaving goosebumps in his wake until he met the junction between her legs. He placed a light kiss on her mound before nibbling lightly on her sensitive bud, earning another moan. Gray was showing signs of having to share and made it apparent with a quick snap of his hips. Natsu reached a hand up and ran it across his testicles, making him buck once more and almost smack Natsu in the head with his rock-hard erection.

As a devilish expression crossed her face with an idea, Larissa exchanged looks with Natsu, nodding and making the pinkette smirk in approval as he continued his ministrations. She reached a hand down, taking tight hold of Gray's length before stroking in a slow, sensual manner. Instantly Gray was pleasantly surprised, moaning and resisting the urge to thrust as Natsu placed kisses and licks around his sack.

"God, yes" Gray moaned out, his hips bucking instinctively as she pressed her thumb against his tip. A loud, shuddering moan left his lips as Natsu began to draw circles with his tongue around the delicate skin.

Larissa slid her hand up Gray's shaft, feeling the pre-cum coat lightly between her fingers. She grinned over at Natsu as they both listened to the jumble of sensual noises escaping the ice mage's lips. It only took a few more tugs before he hit his climax, groaning loudly in a strange mixture that sounded of both Natsu and Larissa's name. She slowed her pace as she watched his eyes glaze over and he recovered from his high, leaning against her form as his muscles went lax. His nuzzled his nose into the crick of her neck, kissing and giving it small nibbles. Larissa smiled as she ran her clean hand through his hair and placed kisses along his brow.

It was only then that she noticed Natsu was sitting on the edge of the bed giving her an expectant look. With a nod towards the slayer, Larissa placed her hand on Gray's shoulder. "Gray," she murmured against his ear, giving his shoulder a small push. He sighed and rolled off her, lying on his back so he could finish recovering from his orgasm.

This brought her full attention to Natsu. He watched as she began to crawl on the bed towards him, a soft growl rumbling from his throat at the sight. He turned his body and leaned back, not fully laying down and thrusted his hips up once as he quipped one pink eyebrow as a hint. Larissa felt a small blush rise in her cheeks, because holy crap Natsu was quite well endowed! She thought that she might suffocate if she tried to fit the whole damn thing in her mouth. She moved tentatively to kneel between his legs, reaching a hand forward and stroking upwards once. She watched Natsu squeeze his eyes shut as a low curse left his lips. Her thumb swirled around the head a few times before she leaned down and took it into her mouth, working her tongue against the hot, salty flesh. Natsu's hips jerked, one hand reaching for her hair as he moaned. Larissa inwardly smirked before sucking with small force as she bobbed her head up and down his length, earning another throaty moan from Natsu as he bucked his hips a few times. She placed a hand on his thigh holding him in place as he quickly regained control and did his best not to thrust again.

Larissa concentrated on taking more of him into her mouth, until it hit the back of her throat and she paused briefly. She could hear Natsu's breathing hitch and quiet pants, clearly he was enjoying himself. She eased her mouth back a bit, sucking hard until her cheeks hollowed out.

"Mmm, Larissa" he stammered, voice quivering considerably. She could feel his heartbeat through the bulging vein in his member, and knew he had to be close to climax. As her mouth bobbed in a fluid motion, she let out a small squeak as she felt something hard probing at her entrance. With a _'pop'_ she pulled from Natsu and glanced over her shoulder to see Gray grabbing her hips, holding them in place before thrusting in hard. She moaned loud as he immediately started a quick pace of thrusting, grunting and moaning as he moved her hips to create better friction.

Being brought back to her original job, Larissa felt a hand tug at her hair. She tried to focus on the task at hand, rather than the fact that Gray was pounding her from behind. She shoved a majority of Natsu's shaft into her mouth, muffled moans mixing with Gray's as he continued to move behind her, a loud moan ripping from Natsu's throat and joining them. The vibrations of her moaning was making Natsu mumble as series of incoherent words and curses.

"Oh, God more!" he screamed, bucking into Larissa's mouth, causing her to gag. She quickly pulled her mouth off with a gasp and felt as Gray stilled behind her, she felt him slide out and a soft moan left her lips. As she met the slayers eyes, she saw two looks; one of apology and one of need.

"He's ready" Gray leaned down and growled into her ear before placing a few kisses under her jaw.

Larissa felt the bed shift and watched with confusion as Natsu slid his body, leaning against the backboard and spreading his legs open. "C'mere" he motioned towards Gray with a seductive tone. She watched as Gray stepped in front of Natsu, turning to face her before lowering himself down. Natsu grabbed his hips and eased himself into the mage, pulling him tight to his own chest. Larissa thought that Gray was taking this pretty well and opened her mouth in question, but cried out in surprise when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a furious kiss. She listened as he grunted and gasped, small puffs of hot breath running over her lips.

Trying to soothe him, she reached a hand out and ran it through his slightly damp hair. "I'm okay" Gray whispered onto her lips. She felt him smile as a hand traced over her thigh and she knew what he had in mind. Larissa lifted herself just enough off the bed to straddle her legs around both men. She positioned herself over Gray's erection, placing her hands on either of his shoulders for balance. She cried out as he grabbed both of her hips and slammed her body down himself, her eyes popping at the sudden rough intrusion. Larissa felt Gray's hands slide from her hips letting her freely start a pace that was good for her. She moved her hips rough and fast, which prompted Natsu to do the same.

Gray let loose a series of moans, groans, gasps and murmurs as his body took in both sensations. He rested his head on Larissa's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her as he rode out all the unbelievable pleasure he was currently feeling. Natsu took this as an advantage to lean forward, pulling Larissa into a long a fervent kiss, smirking against her lips as Gray let out somewhat of a squeak as he thrust into his ass. One of her hands reached out to tangle into Natsu's hair, pulling him closer. The other moved in stroking motions through Gray's as she tried to keep him from climaxing too soon.

The effort didn't work too much and she let out a cry of surprise as she felt Gray's semen shoot into her core and he let out a loud shout, clenching his fists into tight balls against her skin. She kissed along his neck as both hands moved to his hair, stroking in soft motions as she waiting for him to float down once more.

Unsure of how Gray was feeling after having two orgasms, she stilled her body. She sure as hell couldn't blame him for coming so soon. With a mumble she couldn't quite understand, she felt his hands grip her hips and begin to pull her back and forth. His eyes met hers with a smirk as she moved on her own, riding him once more.

"Takes more than a couple orgasms to take me out" he panted behind glossy eyes.

She shook her head a few times and sped up her hips, since neither she nor Natsu had come yet, she had more determination. Gray's body slumped against her, small moans and gasps coming from his lips and she and Natsu continued to move. Larissa bit into Gray's neck with a moan as she felt a tight coiling building in the pit of her stomach. She let Natsu grab her hair, pulling gently to meet her mouth. She reached her hands around his back, dragging her nails down his wet skin and letting his mouth swallow her cries of pleasure as her walls tightened around Gray making the mage shudder her name in a moan. She saw flashes of white as a haze washed over her body before pushing her off a cliff. She was freefalling and trying to hold on to something.

When she opened her eyes, there was a fog, but also there was Natsu. He was brushing her bangs from her eyes. She gulped a few breaths of hot air, feeling Gray's hands around her hips as he gently lifted her limp body from his. She let her body fall and land on the softness of her bed, trying to steady her breathing. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and only then noticed the small hints of red under her nails.

"Shit" she whispered, knowing that Natsu would have marks on his back. She was attempting to sit up, but her arms felt too much like jelly. Larissa twisted her head instead and saw that Gray was now on his hands and knees as Natsu knelt behind him and thrusted with a hard, fast pace.

Natsu was painfully close at this point. The skin of Gray's hips where he was clutching was white from the grip he held, surely there would be bruises there later. He grunted and growled as his body moved behind the other man. The loud groans and gasps coming from their mouths and filling the room was the only thing Larissa could register in her mind.

With a final loud yell, Natsu released his seed into Gray and Larissa watched as both men collapsed on her bed, seeming almost in a vegetable state. Natsu rolled from Gray, panting heavily and running a hand through his damp hair. All three were thinking the exact same thing; that was the best sex they had ever had.

"That…was amazing" Larissa spoke first, having already recovered and caught her breath.

Natsu chuckled as Gray dragged his body over and plopped on the bed between the two. "So," he panted "Where do we go from here?"

Larissa draped an arm across his chest and snuggled her nose into his neck. Gray turned his head and placed a few kisses into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent as he smiled. Natsu rolled over and placed his arm over Larissa's, tucking the other under Gray.

"Sorry if I hurt you Natsu" Larissa said, suddenly remembering the blood under her nails.

"Nah. I like the rough stuff" Natsu said, closing his eyes and settling onto the pillow.

"He can get a little rough" Gray said with a grin, ghosting his fingers up her back and smiling as she shivered.

Larissa smirked at Gray, making sure to speak loud enough for Natsu, who was dozing off, to hear her. "Yeah? Well maybe I like the rough stuff too"

She felt Gray's stomach move as he chuckled and closed his eyes. "Maybe next time you can take Natsu"

"Is that a promise?" Larissa grinned.

"Hell yeah" Natsu mumbled sleepily "You're on!"

Larissa snuggled her head back into Gray, feeling one of his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. "Until next time" she said with a smile and closed her eyes.


	3. Book Club

**A/N:** Hello reader! Here is another adventure in the land of Fairy Tale. As I have previously stated, one of my favorite characters in this series is Gray. So I thought that I could have some fun with my OC and the Ice-Make mage during a winter storm. I mean, what better way to stay warm than by making out with Gray Fullbuster? I'm a huge fan of cuddle puddles…but I like the dirtier side to cuddle parties too. This idea actually came to me while I was reading one of my mangas and decided that I wanted a story where people knew that my character was a bookworm.

WARNING: Adult situations to ensue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Fairy Tail references nor do I profit from writing this. I just enjoy doing so!

 **Book Club**

Gray & Larissa

Larissa sat on the complete opposite side of the couch, attempting to ignore the man sitting on the other side. She lightly licked the tip of her finger, bringing it back down to the page she'd been reading and flipping it. How in the world had she been talked into staying at Gray Fullbuster's apartment? Sure, there was a raging blizzard outside and he had practically dragged her into the building, but her apartment was only a few blocks away. This was awkward. Where was she supposed to sleep? Sure as hell wasn't going to be on the floor! She'd brave the snowstorm before that happened. And what about her little Exceed, Hope? She would be home all alone tonight. Larissa glanced over at the sulking raven haired man, who happened to be too far lost in his own thoughts to realize. She rolled she eyes with a sigh _'Antisocial much?'_ her mind seemed to ask for her. Larissa let her eyes scan the words in her new book instead.

The book in her hands happened to be the latest copy by her favorite author. The silence in the room was starting to make her mind reel and made it quite difficult for her to enjoy the words in front of her. Larissa turned her eyes up towards Gray, only to see him still sitting in the same position, and silent as ever. She softly sighed before turning her attention back toward the thick book in her hands. She'd read every piece of literature she could get her hands on that held the name of the author in front of her. She never got tired of the deep words that escaped from the pages and played out like a movie in her mind.

A sentence seemed to highlight over the page and Larissa read it over and over again trying to focus on something, but these words just kept running through her vision;

 _Never have I loved someone as much as I love you._

 _Never has there been a love so pure and true._

 _Love me as the years pass us by._

 _Love me until the day I day._

The story was a simple one. Young lovers separated by what society wanted to shape them into. She came from high class and wealth. He lived on the streets with no family and very little to his name. But both had an undying pull towards each other. Yeah, cheesy romance, but still a page-turner. Currently, the young man, Lukas, was trying to tell his beloved, Meredith, that no matter how little they might own in property, their love for each other will always make them wealthier than even the richest king.

Larissa was a sucker for love stories with happy endings. Though right now, Gray was putting a damper on that happiness.

She read the lines once more before stopping to ponder the written words. It reminded her of the modern day terms of love. How people would say, 'They have a secret love that will never die'. And 'A love so pure and true'. That one was deep. And yes, that was another reason romance books always drew her in; they were worlds of happiness and love, no matter the struggle. Every little word on every page of every piece of work she read was a triumph to happiness.

Larissa took another glance toward Gray, who, to her surprise, was looking back. She turned away, and for some odd reason felt her face get warm. She was blushing! And for just a second she thought, was he as well? Larissa was intrigued, her mind buzzing with questions.

"Um, could there be a particular reason why you're staring at me, Gray?" Larissa asked hiding her face behind her novel. For a moment there was just silence.

"None that come to mind." The words escaped his lips in a low whisper, just loud enough for Larissa to make out. Had she never realized before just how attractive his deep voice was? She kept her face turned the opposite direction, not trusting the time to erase the red on her cheeks, she buried her face in her book, taking in all the words considerably.

 _I feel as if our paths were always destined to cross, even if the path be laden with sand, gravel or heavy snow._

How ironic, the first sentence her eyes crossed and it is all too true for the moment and her current situation. Damn blizzard! Why couldn't it have waited another thirty minutes?

There was more silence. Larissa peeked over the top of her book, only to find Gray had moved. He was sitting rather close to her now. She raised her nose from the book, meeting Gray in a short stare.

"Why are you sitting so close?" She asked, even though inside there was something telling her heart that she wanted him much closer.

Gray shrugged his shoulders once. "Does it bother you?" he asked, keeping a calm, serious mask plastered on his gorgeous features "Me being this close to you?"

Larissa hesitantly shook her head. "Nope" She couldn't deny it. It only bothered her that he hadn't moved any closer, still sitting at the other end of the couch. She felt the blood rush up to her face, so she quickly turned her head back toward the book. And yet another, seemingly familiar sentence ran through her mind as she silently read; 

_I would save you from any storm Meredith, if only to keep you sheltered within the embrace of my arms until it passed._

' _Ah crap'_ Larissa thought to herself.

 _I want every girl who sees us together to fall into a jealous fit and wish they were the one in your place. Wish they were the one I was holding tight in my arms each night_

That was when the thought hit her; a pretty accurate description of how she felt about Gray. All too well it reminded her of the times she saw him with Juvia. The Rainwoman declaring her love for him as she wrapped her arms around his body. Larissa's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe for a moment as realization hit her. This entire fake show of her disliking him, acting casual as if feelings were desolate, sounded false compared to her internal thoughts now. The entire time, she had been lying to herself and had failed miserably to keep that attempt up. It sounded ridiculous, even as she thought it through. There were so many things about Gray that had pulled her in, even if she was unaware. His deep velvet voice, his icy blue eyes, his toned body, his dark raven locks, which would probably feel like silk if she ever got the chance to touch them. But most of all, his personality. The way he kept a hard, calm façade was so much of a turn on to her. This sudden feeling swept through Larissa like the blizzard swirling outside.

' _Oh, mighty Goddess. I have feelings for Gray!'_ It sounded like someone screaming with glee inside her head.

"Are you okay?"

Larissa glanced over. That deep, alluring voice drew her out of her fantasies. She shook her head as if her mind were an etch-a-sketch. "Uh, yeah...I'm fine." That was a complete lie. But what was she supposed to tell him?

'No, I just realized I'm in love with you, Gray!' Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

And suddenly she felt another weird sensation sinking in; desperation. She felt like she was trying to talk to a childhood crush all over again. Nerves coiling up in the pit of her stomach as her mouth became parched. Quickly, her eyes flew to the pages of the book again, desperately trying to get her mind somewhere else.

 _We were always meant to be together. Even the Gods couldn't stop our love!_

"Dammit" Larissa mumbled to herself. This entire story was about a young couple, falling in love much too fast. As she scanned over the page, not even trying to read the words any more, she felt a shift in the cushion she was sitting on. Gray had scooted over more and was now glancing over her shoulder at the book. Larissa felt her heart jump into her throat.

"So, you like books?" He asked slouching back into the couch.

"Yes. Don't you?" Larissa asked, closing the book and placing it on her lap.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Not really"

Ouch. Bit of a blow for a bookworm like Larissa.

"Might I ask what it is you don't like about them?" Larissa asked leaning forward and gently placing her book on the table in front of them.

"I guess I just don't usually understand most of it" He answered with a sigh.

Larissa nodded once. Honestly, she was just happy they had found something to have a conversation about. The silence in the room was really awkward. "So do you understand it when you're reading?" she asked.

"Most of it" Gray nodded. "But, I'm not really one for poetry and mushy romance stuff"

"How do you know I'm reading a romance?" Larissa asked and leaned back into the couch.

Gray just pointed a finger towards the bound book now sitting on the table. The title 'True Love Has No Price' was staring up in bold print.

"Touché" Larissa nodded at the book. "But, you'd read it if it were say…an action story?"

"That depends on the action" Gray said with a chuckle.

Larissa gasped before slapping him playfully on the arm. "Pervert!"

"Hey, just saying" Gray stood from the couch. "You can have my bed if you'd like"

Larissa stared for a minute at him with confusion. He was expecting her to spend the night? She had just figured on waiting out the storm with her book and walking home through the snow. After all, she was wearing her snow gear and shuffling through the storm when she had felt a hand grab around her arm and tug her through the flurry and into an apartment building. She had argued with Gray about staying until he put an ice shield over the front door insisting that all the residents were already in the building and nobody was stupid enough to be out in a blizzard. She had stomped her way through the halls and made sure to leave a snowy path in her wake. And now she was being asked to stay over-night.

"But I was gonna…"

"Look don't be stubborn, Larissa! The storm is not gonna let up and there's no way I'm letting you go out into that" Gray pointed a finger towards one of the frosted windows of his apartment. The thick flurries of snowflakes were still heavy against the glass. "I'll stay up all night if I have to make sure you don't sneak out"

Larissa looked Gray in the face, never blinking. But it was useless, his icy stare was melting her refusal. "Okay fine. But I don't want to take your bed. I'll just sleep on the couch"

Gray nodded once and turned, heading for the room in the back. Larissa sighed and looked over to the fireplace, crackling merrily a short distance from her. Great, she just realized that she had some serious feelings for Gray and now she was spending the night on his couch in his apartment. She heard his footsteps returning to the room and glanced up at him. He was holding out a dark blue and white blanket towards her.

"Here, you can use this." He said softly.

Larissa reached up and gently took it from his hands. She could tell it was handmade, the detail on it was amazing. Patterns of snowflakes, mountains and pine trees. "It's beautiful" she said, running her fingers light over the delicate designs.

"Ur made it for me for Christmas one year"

Larissa stopped her hand and looked up at Gray in amazement. She knew that Ur was once Gray's teacher who was no longer here. "Gray, I-I can't…" she started handing him back the blanket.

"No, it's okay. I want you to use it" He placed his hand over hers and pushed the blanket back onto her lap. "I have a lighter blanket that I can use for myself, since I don't get cold that easily"

Larissa looked back down at the beautiful blanket on her lap. "Thank you" she glanced back up towards Gray, and for the first time she actually saw him smile.

"Wake me if you need anything" Gray said with a wave and turned to head towards his bedroom. "Night Larissa"

"Goodnight" She said with a smile as she reached for her book. It was nice that Gray had told her she could stay, but Larissa was still determined to stay awake until sunrise. The storm had to stop sooner or later. She watched as the light under Gray's door went dark before she tucked her feet up comfortably, throwing the blanket over her lap and settled back into the couch with her book, flipping through a few pages until she found where she had left off.

No matter how strongly she fought to stay awake for the next few hours, it was impossible. Gray's blanket was too warm around her, and the smell on it was so comforting. It was like a mix of fresh snow, mint and pine with a subtle musk. Larissa fell asleep, with the blue blanket wrapped up around her neck. The apartment fell completely silent once more.

Sometime in the early morning, Gray had gotten up for a glass of water. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Larissa curled up on his couch with his blanket tucked around her. The book she had been reading was almost flipped to the end as it lay open on the couch next to her. He moved silently through the room and picked the book up, placing it carefully back on the table. He turned the light near her head off and headed towards the kitchen, stopping only when he heard her mumble something.

"What?" Gray asked, turning around to see that she was still asleep.

"…Gray…" His name escaped her lips in an almost silent whisper. Gray narrowed his eyes upon hearing his name and moved towards her once more.

"…Gray…"

"Did you just…" Gray knelt down and leaned closer to her, he wanted to see if maybe she was waking up or perhaps having a night terror and calling for him.

"Gray…kiss me" Larissa whispered with her eyes closed.

Gray was stunned to hear this, but his temptations were spilling over the top at the moment. It was all he had wanted to do since he had pulled her from the storm. He was resisting the urge to just press his lips over hers, even if only for a second.

"Larissa?" He leaned close and whispered her name. "Are you awake?"

Nothing but soft breaths came from her mouth. He sighed and began to stand before he heard her again.

"…kiss me Gray…"

He gulped and leaned over her face once more. His faced hovered inches above hers, feeling her soft breath on his lips. He had thought about her this entire time. Thinking of ways to embrace her, thinking of ways he could press his lips against hers. And now here was his chance. Gray slowly moved his lips over Larissa's and pressed them lightly, feeling the soft texture. His breathing hitched, and he scooted closer toward her.

In her sleep, Larissa found it rather odd to have a dream feel so realistic. She softly moaned, for some odd reason. Gray abruptly pulled away, checking to see if she had awoken. After a moment or two, he leaned forward again, embracing her lips with his own, only this time with a little more pressure. Larissa's eyes lightly opened into slits, her vision dark and blurred. The only thing she could really make out at first instinct was someone's closed eyelids above hers and feeling soft pressure against her lips. She blinked a few times, than realizing who it was, she gasped. Gray jumped and his eyes shot open.

"Gray!" she gasped while trying to sit up. He quickly pulled away and stumbled backwards. "Did you just...were you kissing me?" Larissa asked, shocked. His blue eyes averted toward the floor, before meeting hers again.

Larissa stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I came out to get water and you were saying my name" Gray mumbled and stood up straighter.

"So you decided to kiss me?" Larissa asked, covering herself with the blanket.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "You said 'Gray kiss me', and so…" he cut off mid-sentence and waited for her to respond.

She stared at him with mouth agape. She knew that she had a tendency to talk in her sleep sometimes, but only when she was really tired.

"Um, I'll just…I'm gonna go" He turned and took a few steps towards his room.

"Gray, wait" Larissa called after him.

He stopped and turned his head towards where she sat. "Yeah?"

"I really asked you to kiss me?" Larissa asked through the darkness, her face illuminated only by the flickering embers in the fireplace.

Gray nodded his head once.

"Then why aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"What'd you say?"

"Kiss me Gray" Larissa repeated loud enough for Gray to hear her.

Gray moved through the room in two strides, quickly closing the distance between them. He relished the moment, taking dominance over the upcoming embrace. His lips met Larissa's with so much force, she was pushed back onto her back, gasping into the kiss. She reached her hands out, dragging her fingers through his hair. It was even softer than she had expected, like feathers but somehow softer. Gray moaned into her mouth and Larissa smiled. Apparently she had found a weakness.

She felt his icy fingers slipping down her sides and carefully pulling the blanket from her body as his lips explored around hers, occasionally letting his tongue slip out to taste her flesh. Larissa lowered her hands and began to explore his naturally bare chest with her fingertips. When she swiped a thumb down one of his nipples and made him shudder. Gray quickly grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one hand, while his other roamed her toned figure, generously feeling his way around. His lips left her mouth, leaving Larissa yearning for more. They trailed across her jawline, down her neck, teasing with flicks of his tongue. Larissa moaned, unable to suppress the need building in her throat. Gray's lips swept over the injunction between her shoulder and arm, latching down and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped, and tried to pull her wrists out from his grip, but it was futile. Her body felt limp, allowing him to do whatever he wanted now. His lips trailed across her shoulder, planting kisses all the way up to her earlobe. He bit lightly on the cartilage and Larissa heard him growl in his throat.

Larissa was lost. Gray's skills were mind blowing, and he was easily finding all her sweet spots and sending shivers to every nerve ending in her body. He released his grip on her wrists and slowly began to glide them up her sweater. Larissa gasped at the chilly touch, allowing him to replace his lips on hers. A light groan escaped her throat as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The taste was a new sensation that she could only describe as a mix of snowflakes and peppermint. She sighed into the kiss and settled her body, while his hands caressed her cleavage, poking a finger under her bra. She gasped at the sensation.

"Oh Gray…" Her voice was a breathy whisper.

Gray's lips formed a smile against hers. "Can I?" He asked as his hands roamed over the lace cups of her bra.

He waited for Larissa to nod before he slipped his hands out of her sweater, pulling it off over her head in a swift movement. Her face flushed, everything seemed to be happening really quickly, but he had no idea just how badly she wanted him. It was like the dream she had just had was now playing out. She felt the tickle of his fingers on her back as they quickly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it free from her body, tossing it to the side. 

Gray stared down at her half naked form, really taking in the sight before him. "You are so beautiful" he whispered.

Larissa felt the blush on her face deepen and raised a hand towards her cheeks only to have her wrist caught by Gray. He kissed light over her fingers and knuckles before placing a kiss on the top of her hand and leaning down to capture her lips once more. This time it was much gentler and Larissa closed her eyes, embracing him and his gentle touches. His fingers glided down her bare sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivered and let a moan pass over her lips. He began to trail kisses along her jaw and towards her ear once more.

Gray leaned over and started to whisper into Larissa's ear in a very seductive tone. His hands ran down her stomach, before reaching for the buttons on her pants. Larissa whimpered at the feel of Gray's hot breath in her ear. He lightly pulled her pants down to her hips, caressing the newly visible skin and drawing small circles around the edges of her panties. Larissa began to squirm under his touch, suddenly wanting more. Gray groaned against her neck before sitting up and hooking his thumbs into the material of the pants. With a quick tug they were off and tossed somewhere on the opposite side of the room, leaving Larissa lying in just her panties. His hands gripped her waist, as he slid his hips against hers in an upward motion. She let out a shuddering moan, feeling something hard against her most sensitive area. Larissa could hear his breathing increase. The tent in his pants grew larger with each undulating motion of his hips.

"Mmm Gray…" Larissa moaned and reached her hands out to rub over his chest and stomach. Gray was gorgeous. He was filled to peak with arousal trapped in his pants.

His hands traced over her curves, as they steadily lowered toward her hips, pulling her panties off. Larissa held her breath, anxious and exciting feelings welling up inside. Gray leaned forward, pressing his lips into her neck, moving them upward under her jaw. He whispered her name as he placed feather like kisses around her jawline. More moans escaped her throat, causing him to become even harder. His hips bucked against hers again, making her abruptly gasp. It was huge, even through his pants. Gray smirked, before pulling the string of his pants with one hand. Larissa slid her hand down his chest and reached for the waist of the material. She watched as Gray closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. She stuck her hand inside his pants and pulled his member free, giving it a few slow tugs. Gray grunted before a moan of need passed over his lips. Larissa released him and waited as he discarded his pants on the floor quickly before moving back over top of her.

"Larissa" He whispered her name onto her lips and waited for her to adjust her body on the couch. She opened herself to him and waited as he settled his knees on either side of her. Gray grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Gray" She whispered back and nodded.

Larissa held her breath as she waited. Gray felt how tight she was as he began to move and he pressed harder to break in. He looked down at where his flared head was trying to stab inside her small hole. He knew she wasn't a virgin. Happy had once asked her to explain a scene he saw between Natsu and Lisanna, and his innocent question and description left the whole guild either beet red or nose bleeding. Larissa had blushed but commented with a laugh that she knew exactly what Happy was asking about. Determined, Gray lined himself up precisely and gave a sharp thrust. As she felt the tip of his member enter her and push past her inner walls, Larissa gasped. It had been awhile, and in their hast neither had thought to grab lube. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her body stretch out more with each inch he moved.

Gray shuddered, he had been holding his breath as well. He looked down at the expression on Larissa's face and placed his lips back over hers, whispering soft comforting words to her. "I'm in" he breathed over her lips and brushed his mouth light over her soft, swollen ones.

"I'm okay" Larissa whispered and opened her eyes.

He pulled his hips back just enough until his head was near her entrance once more before he slowly pushed forward, feeling her walls squeeze him gently. Gray let out a shuddering groan and watched Larissa's face begin to contort with pleasure as she gasped and bit down on her bottom lip. She reached her hands up, wrapping them around his back and over his shoulders. She felt as his body began to move, each thrust of his hips sliding deeper within her body.

"Gray…" His named drawled off her lips.

He grunted, leaning forward and placing his lips to her forehead. He was gentle at first, but as her breathing increased, so did his pace. He was thrusting into her over and over, and it seemed there wasn't a second where they weren't as one. He felt himself sweating and panting heavily with raspy grunts whenever she squeezed her inner muscles around him. Larissa's back arched, curving against his slouched figure, and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her up. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as sweat began to roll down her face and stick to her hairline.

Larissa found her mind suddenly spiraling. She had few previous lovers, but Gray topped anyone she had been with. He was gentle enough to be attentive, yet knew how to move his body in ways that were sensually erotic to her. He also had a slight curve to his member that let him stroke right over her sweet spot. It fit as if a Goddess had sculpted him to slide perfectly into her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he watched the tenseness in her brow.

"Mmm hmm" Larissa nodded quickly with a soft smile, too afraid that if she tried to speak, only a raspy, squeaky sound would come out.

His icy blue eyes squinted as he smiled down at the way she quivered and shuddered under him. "Tell me what you want Larissa" he taunted seductively, yet thrust in again a little faster and kissed her lips fully before allowing her to answer.

Then slow and torturously, Gray pulled back. She could finally breathe, yet air was unnecessary. All her body craved was his next thrust. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Gray. It irked her … and enthralled her. Another slow thrust, taking a full ten seconds to slide all the way in, shattering her thoughts.

Larissa moaned. "Mmm. More…faster"

He increased the speed, setting up a rhythm rather than purely teasing her. "Better?"

She groaned sensually in reply. "Yes," Larissa moaned as the thrusts filled her.

Gray chuckled in his throat at this reaction. His lips latched onto her collar bone and he kissed lightly a few times before sucking the flesh into his mouth, marking her for his own.

Larissa gasped at the feeling on her neck. "Gray…" she shuddered out his name.

He lifted his lips and kissed along towards her ear. "I've wanted to be with you since that day on the mountains" he whispered, his hips never missing a beat. "Being trapped in the cave with you was one of the most memorable nights I've had in a long time" Gray kissed around her cheeks and listened to her breathing "That is…until tonight"

Gray lifted his face and hovered over hers, watching as a puddle of tears formed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a small sob escaped.

He smiled at her blushing face. "Please, say that you want me too, Larissa" he panted heavily.

Larissa saw his sweaty face above her. She reached a hand out to move some of his dark bangs that were sticking to his forehead. He was close; she could tell by the tightness in his jaw. She readied herself, completely surrendering to the affection he was showing her.

"I've wanted to be with you too, Gray" As she spoke the words, the tears forming in her eyes finally spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

He smiled in approval and satisfaction before kissing the tears on her face. Gray lifted his lips and gave a nod just before his face began to tense up. His thrusts sped up, and she watched as his face sneered, trying to hold back, slowly losing the battle.

"Larissa, I…I'm gonna…" he cried out.

"I'm almost there," she shuddered with a cry.

Gray tensed all of his stomach muscles to hold back just a little longer. His thrusts aimed right for her inner spot, and his hand went down to also rub her clit, bringing out every weapon he had that might overwhelm her.

Larissa felt her hips tighten, her thighs tense up, her toes curl, and the muscles in her lower stomach began to constrict and shiver. She was tired, yet Gray had her so worked up, she could hardly help but be overwhelmed by him. She grabbed him, digging her nails into his shoulders, pulling him tight to her as she saw flashes of white overtake her vision and called out his name in a shriek. That was all Gray could handle.

"Ahhh, Larissa!" he hissed as he came hard.

She felt deep throbs pulse within her, as stickiness leaked out over her thighs. She kept clutching, shivering, her body involuntarily clenching on Gray as her breaths came in ragged gasps. His breathing was slow and heavy, matching hers as he collapsed onto her body. He felt so sensitive; he was almost too scared to move. They lay like that for a few minutes before Gray rose onto his arms and gazed down at Larissa. His black hair hung in his face, obscuring his weary eyes, yet she saw the tired smile. She reached up and gently began to push his hair from his vision.

"Stay with me" He spoke in the darkness.

Larissa gazed up with amazement in her lavender eyes. She felt utterly weary, all she wanted was to wash the sweat away and cuddle in Gray's arms. It was only a few hours prior that she had realized she had such deep feelings for Gray, and now they had made love and he was asking her to move in. Her mind couldn't fathom just what it was that was happening; it was all too much too fast.

"Gray. I…I dunno" she said softly, lowering her hands from his face. "This is all happening too fast"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Larissa, I meant for you to sleep in the bed with me"

"Oh!" She squeaked as she felt embarrassment rise up her cheeks. "Okay, I see" Larissa was super thankful for the fact that it was fairly dark and Gray couldn't see the red in her face.

Gray chuckled and carefully rolled himself from her body to stand and extend his hand out towards her. "What'd you think I was asking?"

"Something entirely different" Larissa sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair before taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

She was surprised when he pulled her naked form into his, wrapping his arm around her back and pressing his chest to hers. She was going to ask what he was doing, when his hand lifted to raise her chin to his face placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Larissa closed her eyes and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself once again in his intimate touches as his hands roamed her backside and hips.

"I need to shower" she whispered onto his lips.

"Oh" Gray stopped kissing her and sounded slightly disappointed.

Larissa opened her eyes and grinned at Gray. "Save water, shower with a friend" she winked at Gray.

He smiled back and kissed her again "How about a boyfriend?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Are you asking me out?" Larissa asked him with surprise.

"Well I just thought…I mean you don't have to…"

Larissa cut him off with a kiss "It's about damn time Gray" she chuckled as she pulled her face from his.

The beaming smile on his face lit up his eyes and Larissa felt her heart swell. In her head she was thanking whatever force of nature that had decided to make a wicked blizzard pass through Fiore that night. She let Gray pull her towards the bathroom, smiling as she stared at his backside, in the light…his nudity was a much better view.

It seemed as if for once, she was living in one of the romances she admired so much. Only now, she was the writer in this new love story.


End file.
